


Snow Day

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Luckily Noah isn't the kind to shoot first and ask questions later.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #416: Snow





	Snow Day

Wolves playing the snow, chasing their tails and diving into snow drifts was not what he’d expected to see when dispatch sent him out to the edge of the preserve. 

First off they were in Southern California snow was rare to say the very least and secondly since when were there wolves in California anyway? If he didn’t know better, he’d be blaming the alcohol or something. But he’d joined Claudia on the wagon when she was expecting Mischief and apart from a glass of champagne when they’d return from the hospital that was it. Claudia was still breastfeeding after all.

“Someone at the sheriff’s office has a really nasty sense of humour …”

If Peter Hale had been expecting him to jump as he had come up behind him the other man obviously didn’t know him as well as he thought he did. They may have been friends and maybe even more the last couple of years of high school. But time in the army brought a situational awareness that had never left him. 

“… we don’t normally introduce ourselves this way …” 

Shifters, that explained so much of what had been going on in school. They were an open secret in the armed forces and a not so hidden one in law enforcement if you knew where to look.

“… Talia had intended on inviting you and your wife over and explaining things, but it seems someone jumped the gun.”

Even with Peter behind him, he could pick up on the man’s anger at the situation. Especially as he watched as a couple of the wolves shifted back into young children. One of whom couldn’t have been more than three or four years old. 

Luckily, he wasn’t the kind of person to shoot first and ask questions later.

It seemed that the quiet word that the FBI had with him after he graduated, just before he moved to town had been well warranted.

Something was rotten in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted January 2021


End file.
